If you could have three wishes what would be Piper
by Prue Aya Halliwell21
Summary: Andy and Prue little Aya.It is a stormy day in San Francisco snow you call it was there in the middle was woman who just look like Piper and a little girl in her arms cry for her mammy in this storm then someone comes to Piper with a wish for three people
1. The wish!

If you could have three wishes what would be Piper Halliwell.

I do not own Charmed of the names Piper all her sisters' names but I do own the name Prues little girl and boy.

It is a stormy day in San Francisco snow you call it was there in the middle was woman who just look like Piper and a little girl in her arms cry for her mammy in this storm then someone comes to Piper with a wish for three people to com back to life.

"Prue why…why Prue why did you lived us we need you and Andy your little Aya needs you too." Piper said to the tombstone.

"Piper Halliwell." Someone said to her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me." Piper said to the man in blue.

"My name is Cole T. Piper I am giving you three wish." Cole said to the crying women.

"Why, Cole to be with Phoebe." Piper said to Cole.

"No and Yes you must chooses three wish Piper." Cole said to her.

"I want Prue and Andy back and Mom." Piper said to Cole.

"Now you have to give up what is good or evil Piper." Cole said to her.

"Ben Trail and Mary Tyler one more Chris Moore." Piper said to Cole.

"They will be here sortie." Cole said to her and was gone in no time.

"Think you Cole." Piper said to no one.

Then Prue, Andy and Patty come walking to her.

"Andy where are we." Prue asked him.

"Where not died Prue look in the snow Piper and a little girl in her arms." Andy said to her.

"Piper." Patty Halliwell said to the girl in the snow.

"Mom." Piper yelled.

"Yes baby." Patty said to her.

"Prue and Andy." Piper said to them.

"Yes Piper is that you little girl." Andy asked him.

"No she is yours." Piper said stood up and walks over to them.

"Aya." Prue said happily to them.

"Yes Prue she is so cute like you." Patty said to her little girl.

"Piper where are you." Phoebe yelled in the storm.

"Over here Phoebe." Piper yelled back.

Then Phoebe sees Prue and Andy and Patty.

"Mammy." Phoebe said very happily.

"Phoebe is that you." Patty said to her little Phoebe.

Phoebe rains over to her and hugs her.

Piper, Phoebe where are you." Paige yelled in the storm where Phoebe came form.

"Over her Paige and is Leo with you." Piper yelled back to Paige.

"Yes." Leo said to her.

They come too see what the pommel is to see Andy, Prue and Patty.

"Piper is that beautiful women." Paige asked her sister.

"Mom Paige, Paige Mom." Piper said very happily too.

"Mom…Mom is that you." Paige asked scared.

"Yes Paige oh look at you." Patty said to the youngest child she had.

"We better get in before Aya gets a cold." Leo said to them.

They are walking then.

Sorry but I am sleep.

So give me reviews and I will give you the next ch. They have to be good ok.


	2. Phoebe is What, pregnant!

Hey guy and girls.

I do not own Charmed.

Theyare diving home then a car pulls out in font of them.

Piper pushes the horn of the car.

"Hey you get out of the way now." Piper yelled at the over to the other car.

Then the person gets out of the car.

It was Den Piper ex-boyfriends.

"Piper is that you." Den asked her and sees Leo.

"Den you…you I hate you I need two get home to my son needs me now you get back in that car Den." Piper said to him not to happy to see.

Then Piper stooped time they get home faster then Den could.

"Piper was Den." Prue asked her sister.

"Yes he and Leo do not like each other at all." Piper said to her.

"Prue we need to get clothing to were." Andy said to his love.

"I know Andy." Prue said to him and walks over to Andy and kiss him.

Then Den knocks on the door.

"I get it." Prue said to them not so happy.

"Den what do you want." Prue asked him.

"I want to talk to Piper." Den said to Prue and he hated Prue.

"Will Den." Piper said to him.

"Piper I love you." Den said to her.

"Den I… I love Leo now not you." Piper said to him.

Then Den rains in font of a car and is killed.

"No Den." Piper said to no one.

"Piper it is ok." Prue said to her with no caring in the world about Den.

"I am happily married to Leo and with one child." Piper said to them.

Then Darryl walks in to see the girls and two men.

"Piper Den is die." He said to them.

"We know, we saw it." Leo said to him.

Then Darryl walks out of the house.

Then the sisters go to their room to sleep.

The next day the first to waken up is Piper and Prue.

"Hey Prue I miss you so much." Piper said to her sister.

"I have to go get Aya and you need to get the food done for all of us." Prue said to Piper.

Prue walks in to see Andy and Aya happily together they look so cute.

"Andy sweaty wake up." Prue said to the Fatter and his little girl.

"Oh Prue five more mines." Andy said in his sleep.

"Aya needs food Andy." Prue said to him.

"Oh Prue go away." Andy said to her.

"Andy I kissing a guy." Prue said in a joking.

"Prue." Andy said to her.

"Sorry baby but Aya need me for her food." Prue said and kissed Andy on the lips.

Then she walks out of Aya room to the kitchen.

"Piper can you make the food for Aya." Prue asked her.

"Yes Prue and can you get Wyatt for me." Piper said to her.

"Sure Piper." Prue said to her.

Prue walks up to Wyatts room.

"Ok I have to get Wyatt." Prue said to herself and she walks over to his bad.

"Hiya Wyatt." Prue said to him.

"Grr." Wyatt said in his.

Then she walks to the kitchen.

"So Piper how old is Wyatt." Prue said to her.

"2 month Prue." Piper said to her.

"Cool." Prue said to her.

"Shut up Paige." Phoebe said to her.

"Phoebe your pregnant." Paige said to her sister.

"All right girls stop." Patty said to them.

"Ok mum." Phoebe and Paige said at the sometime.

Then three of them come to see Piper and Prue talking and eating the babies.

"Hey mum." Piper and Prue said at the sometime.

"Is food done." Andy asked her.

"Yes get some." Prue said to him.

"Leo are you ok." Piper asked him.

"Ya I am Piper." Leo said to her.

"Oh Ok." Piper said to her.

"Oh Phoebe I am happy for you." Piper and Prue said to her.

Then Cole comes in.

"Hi Phoebe." Cole said to her.

"Cole what are you doing her." Phoebe asked him.

"I am here to said good-bye." Cole said to her.

"Why." Phoebe said to him.

"Phoebe I love you and I know that you are going to have a baby." Cole said to her.

"Cole you're the farther." Phoebe said to him.

"I know but it is my time is to go I will be just like Leo." Cole said to her.

"G..Good-bye C..Cole..I love you." Phoebe said to her.

Then he was gone.

Phoebe rains up to her room.

"Leo go with her." Piper said to him.

"Oh Ok." Leo said to her.

He is gone too.

Sorry I am sleepy.

So give me good reviews.


	3. The 5th sister!

Sorry for not updating on the story I have others to.

I do not own Charmed or Tenchi Muyo or Metal Gear Solid.

"Girls I have something to said, you're farther and me had 4 girls Prue, Piper, Patricia and Phoebe Halliwell and then Paige Halliwell Matthews.

"So we have another sister out there." Piper asked her mother.

"Yes Patricia Ryoko Halliwell she has all yours powers." Patty said to them.

"Oh Mom you staid with Halliwells P names." Prue said to her.

"Yes, she hates Victor, when I left him he get your sister Patricia." Patty said with terse in her eyes.

"So how was she win I was born." Phoebe asked her mom.

"She was 5 years old." Patty said to them.

"Is she with dad now mom." Prue asked she could see a little girl with them win dad come to see Phoebes birth the little girl ran to him said I hate you dad and then her and Piper hugged the girl to them.

"Hey she was with us at Phoebes birth she said I hate you dad, right Piper." Prue said to her sister.

Then there was a knock on the door to the house.

"I get it." Prue said get up with little Aya in hand.

The two open the door to see Victor with someone behind him.

"Hi Victor." Prue said to him she hated so much.

"Prue is Piper, Phoebe or Paige are they here." Victor asked his oldest daughter.

"Yes and mom two." Prue said to him.

"WHAT." Victor yelled.

"You mean Mammy." The girl said to her.

"Hey Mom come here Ryoko is here Mom." Prue said to her mom.

"Ryoko." Patty said to her daughter.

The she hears the song going unadorned comes on.

Then Patty and Ryoko huge.

"Patty how and win." Victor asked her.

"Will you do not have the right to talk MY DAUGHTER AWAY VICTOR." Patty said and yelled at him.

Then she hit him in the face and the girl lunged at him.

"Now you go away now." Patty said to him.

He was so sorry that he talks Ryoko form her mom so long ago.

They walk in to the house then it happens light come on the 5 sister.

(Like in the show Prue, Piper and Phoebe and then Paige.)

"So I have powers at I know form 5 years old." Ryoko or Patricia said to her sister.

Then demons come to talk back the soon to be king of the underworld.

"The Charmed ones we want Belthazor." The one demon said to them.

"Will over My dead body." Ryoko said to them.

"That can happen missy." The one demon said her.

"Ryoko use your powers." Prue and Piper yelled to her.

"So she is a charmed one this gets more and more batter." The other said to them.

She freezes them and then she throws a fireball. (Form the baby growing inside her.)

"Cool Go Ryoko." Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige said to her.

"So Cole why am I with your child." Ryoko asked him more like said it.

"I love you and Phoebe." Cole said to the two sisters.

"Ya and then you got me in big trouble with the elders." Ryoko said not to happy.

"I am sorry Ryoko." Cole said to her and was going to cry.

Then the sister and mom walk out of the room.

"So what do we do." Ryoko asked them.

"We kill him." Piper said to them.

Then they walk in to see Leo and Snake on the gored.

"Whated baby." Ryoko asked Snake.

"Leo whated." Piper asked him.

"He got away sorry." Snake said to them.

"Hey it ok." Ryoko said to her lover.

"So we go to Book of Shadows." Ryoko asked them.

They walk up the stairs to the attic.

To see Belthazor trying to get the book of Shadows.

"So this where he comes to." Prue said to them.

Then he laves the sister's house for now.

Then Leo and Snake orb up to them.

"So is he coming back." Snake asked them.

"Yes sorry." Ryoko said looking at the book of Shadows like Cole had done something to it.

"Hey what about we patty at P3 if it is ok with Piper." Ryoko said to them.

"Oh Ok Ryoko." Piper said to her.

Then Darryl comes up the stairs to take with them.

"Hey Piper." Darryl said to her looking around the place.

"Hey Darryl." Piper said to him.

"So who is the two women Prue." Darryl asked her.

"Ryoko and Patty my mom and thread sister before Phoebe." Prue said to Darryl.

"So who are you sir." Darryl asked the man next to Leo.

"Snake and you." Snake asked him.

"Darryl." He said to Snake.

"So Cole back and he want Phoebe and Ryoko Halliwell with him." Darryl said to them.

"We know Darryl." Phoebe and Ryoko said to him.

"So he was here.' Darryl said to them.

"Yes." Prue said to him.

"Darn." Darryl said and left the attic.

"So I sleepy Prue." Andy said to his lover.

"So may I." Prue said to her lover.

The two walk down to their room.

"So where am I going to sleep." Ryoko asked them.

"In my room sissy." Phoebe said to her.

"Oh ok, what about Snake." Ryoko asked her.

"He can say with us Ryoko." Phoebe said to her.

The three walk out the attic to Phoebe's room.

"Leo we need more rooms in this house so we will be building more on the house." Piper said to him.

"I know so where are going to get the money from." Leo asked her.

"From the club P3 Leo." Pipers said vary happy.

"Oh ok." Leo said to her and they walk out of the attic too their room.

The next day the elders what to see Leo and Snake and Andy too the three of them lave.

"All you sleepy heads wake up food is rallied." Piper said to her sisters and mom.

Then a cute like cat and rabbet named Ryoohki.

Then Ryoko comes out to see Ryoohki.

Piper yelled rat.

"No she is not a rat Piper she is my friend named Ryoohki." Ryoko said to her sister.

"Oh Ok." Piper said to her.

Sorry I have to call my friend not so bye.


	4. The dr comes!

"So Ryoohki is a what." Prue asked her baby sister.

"She is a space ship and can be in human form too she is like a sister to me Prue she and me grow up together." Ryoko said to them.

Oh ok so she is cute." Paige said to her older sister.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I get it." Ryoko said to them.

She was walking to the door win her sister Paige orbs in the room infers of the door.

"Paige." Ryoko yelled at her.

"WHAT RYOKO." Paige yelled at her.

"GET THE FING OUT OF MY WAY." Ryoko yelled at her.

"Man ok Ryoko." Paige said walked to her room.

Then Ryoko open the door.

"Hi is Piper Halliwell here." The man asked her.

"Maybe." Ryoko said to him.

"I am here to see her I am her son Dr." The man said to her.

HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Sorry for the sort chapter and I need to call my boyfriend.


	5. Prue and Piper are What Pregnant!

I do not own Charmed and Tenchi Muyo or Hellsing.

"Leo." Piper said to him.

"Piper what is it." Leo asked him.

" I am Pregnant Leo." Piper said to him.

Then Prue yelled.

"Andy I am Pregnant." Prue said to him.

"Ya." Andy said then black out and down stirs Leo was out cold too if the good news.

"Mammy want is the matter with daddy." Little Aya asked her.

"He knows now baby girl." Prue said looking at Aya.

Sorry for the sort chapter so the next on will be out soon.

So good-bye for now.


	6. What is it Ryoko!

I do not own Charmed or Tenchi Muyo.

On with the story.

"Ryoko what the matter." Phoebe asked her big sister.

"Oh I was thinking about a name for my baby." Ryoko said to her little sister.

Back at the house with Piper and Prue, Leo, Andy, Little Aya.

"So daddy knows now mammy." Little Aya asked him.

"Yes baby girl." Prue said to her.

"Ya." Little Aya said to her mother.

Down stirs with Piper and Leo with Wyatt.

"Mammy does daddy knows kwon twoo." Wyatt said to her.

"Yes sweetheart." Piper said to her.

"YA." Little Wyatt said to her.

Back to Phoebe and Ryoko.

"So do you kwon what it is Ryoko?" Phoebe asked her.

"Oh no I did not Phoebe." Ryoko said to her and then the to go home.

"Piper Prue where home." Ryoko and Phoebe said to there sisters/

"Cool." Little Wyatt said to them.

Sorry to good but bye now.


	7. Piper and Prue talk

I do not own Charmed or Tenchi Muyo.

After Wyatt said Cool.

"Wyatt what is so cool." Ryoko said to him.

"Oh Mom." Wyatt said ran to his mom.

"Yes baby." Piper said to her little man.

"Are you going to say to Ryoko and Phoebe going to tell." Wyatt asked his mom.

"Oh ya think you Wyatt, you to need to stet down." Piper said to them.

They stet down on a chair.

"What is Piper." Ryoko ask her.

"I am going to have a baby." Piper said to them.

"Oh that is so cool Piper." Ryoko and Phoebe said at the some time.

"I am to." Prue said walking up to them.

"Ya more babies." Phoebe said to them.

Sorry to the long update school and friends too.

More to come.


End file.
